


Si vis pacem

by aucune



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aucune/pseuds/aucune
Summary: Atteindre la paix n’est pas facile, et réaliser cela est douloureux. Mais ça en vaut la peine.





	Si vis pacem

Xadia était magnifique, construite de lignes élancées et peinte de couleurs vivantes, un paysage de rêve renfermant les mêmes mystères et possibilités. Partout la promesse de magie vibrait, brillait d’une lueur presque imperceptible, comme une aura, une émotion. Là où les arbres s’élevaient vers le ciel, le ciel descendait vers eux. Là où les animaux buvaient, l’eau se dirigeait. Là où la lumière touchait le monde, elle était accueillie et là où l’ombre régnait, les choses se reposaient.

Callum comprit pour la première fois ce que ses ancêtres avaient perdu quand les elfes et dragons les avaient exilés, tout en même temps qu’il comprit ce que les elfes et dragons avaient voulu protéger.

« Un monde ancien comme le soleil est ancien, mais sans cesse nouveau comme le soleil se lève chaque jour, déclama Rayla quand il échoua à mettre des mots sur son émerveillement. Du moins, c’est ainsi que les touchétoiles le disent.

\- Non, murmura Callum. Enfin, si. Mais non, ce que je veux dire c’est… connecté. Conscient. En paix avec lui-même. »

« Oh. » fut tout ce que Rayla trouva à répondre, parce que cet état du monde était aussi naturel pour elle qu’avoir quatre doigts à chaque main et, avant cet instant, elle n’avait jamais imaginé que ce pût ne pas être. Elle aussi, pour la première fois, réalisa ce que les humains avaient perdu puis oublié.

Elle posa les yeux sur Azymondias, profondément endormi contre Callum, et sentit sa détermination se renforcer encore. Pour rendre un enfant à sa mère, pour apaiser le cycle de la violence et maintenant pour permettre aux hommes de retrouver un monde en paix avec lui-même, ils devaient réussir.

 

Callum caressait Zym pour se distraire de son inquiétude. Le petit dragon semblait complètement inconscient de la dangerosité de leur quête et jappait joyeusement, rendant de temps en temps un coup de langue à la main ou au visage de son gardien. Sa bonne humeur était usuellement contagieuse, mais, à mesure que le ciel s’assombrissait, Callum y était de moins en moins réceptif.

Rayla lui avait expressément ordonné de reprendre la route sans elle si elle n’était pas revenue lorsque les étoiles s’allumeraient. Elle lui avait même donné des directions, lui assurant qu’en cas de doutes, il n’avait qu’à suivre Uxor Noctis. L’idée qu’elle pouvait ne pas revenir lui avait alors paru si absurde qu’il ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu’était Uxor Noctis. Maintenant…

Le ruisseau de montagne à côté duquel ils s’étaient installés se perdait dans les reliefs et les arbres autour de lui étaient plus étranges et denses qu’avant le départ de Rayla. Le bruissement de la vie se faisait plus hostile. Xadia ne l’accueillait pas ; un humain sans connexion innée aux sources primaires n’était qu’un intrus dans l’harmonie mystique de la magie.

Serrant Azymondias contre lui, Callum respira profondément, à la recherche de l’arcane du ciel. Au-dessus de lui, quelques nuages s’accrochaient à la lune, mais aucune étoile ne brillait encore. Il expira et desserra un peu ses bras pour permettre au petit dragon de se lover plus confortablement. Xadia finirait par se faire à lui, même si ce serait à travers une connexion forgée comme celle qu’il avait développé avec le ciel.

Restait le problème de Rayla. Sur quoi était-elle tombée qu’elle prenait tant de temps pour revenir ? Sûrement, les elfes ne feraient pas de mal à l’une des leurs. L’idée était un peu ridicule, parce que Rayla elle-même avait attaqué ses semblables lors de cette nuit fatidique, mais elle convainquit Callum. Tout comme Ezran et lui n’avaient rien risqué des humains de l’autre côté de la frontière, Rayla ne craignait rien des elfes de ce côté-ci.

« Lâche le dragon, immédiatement ! »

Lui en revanche…

Callum déposa gentiment Zym sur le sol avait de se redresser, les bras levés devant lui dans le signe qu’il espérait universel de la paix. Qui était également une position idéale pour commencer à tracer une rune si jamais la situation le demandait.

Trois elfes sortirent des ombres, armes pointées devant eux. Callum reconnut sans mal des elfes sombrelune par leur ressemblance à Rayla et Lujanne, ce qui ne le rassura pas outre mesure. Un ami assassin et un assassin assassin n’étaient pas du tout la même chose.

« Je viens en paix, commença-t-il avec une voix qu’il espérait assurée.

\- Il est interdit pour les humains de pénétrer dans Xadia, » rétorqua un des elfes.

Celui-là avait les cheveux tressés en couronne et des arabesques tatouées sur les tempes. Comme il se tenait un pas en avant des autres et directement en face de lui, Callum déduisit qu’il était le chef. Sur sa droite, une lancière aux cornes imposantes dont le motif sur la joue était coupé d’une cicatrice, et sur sa gauche un épéiste à la forte carrure et aux cheveux courts. Aucun n’avait l’air particulièrement amène.

« En signe de bonne foi de l’humanité, je suis venu rendre à sa mère le Prince des Dragons qui lui avait été enlevé.

\- Menteur, grogna la lancière.

\- Peu importe les raisons, fit le chef. Tout humain pénétrant dans Xadia doit mourir.

\- Non non non non non, paniqua Callum. Je suis là pour prouver que c’est inutile de tuer tout le monde. Dis-leur Zym ! »

Un petit dragon grondant n’émut malheureusement pas trois assassins aguerris.

« Mais avant ça, tonna le chef, dis-nous comment tu as réussi à franchir la faille et à venir jusqu’ici sans rencontrer de résistance.

\- Rayla m’a accompagné ! Une elfe sombrelune, grande comme ça, cheveux blancs, cornes – tous les elfes ont des cornes, ça ne va pas vous aider. Des traits sous les yeux, vachement –

\- La protégée de Runaan, fit l’épéiste. J’ai entendu dire qu’elle faisait partie du groupe envoyé pour venger Tonnerre.

\- Celle dont les parents ont fui ? remarqua la lancière. Serait-ce un complot ?

\- Ou simplement du mauvais sang, cracha le chef. Elle répondra de ses actes. »

Sans autre mot, il leva sa lame. Callum n’eut pas le temps de dessiner une rune que Zym s’était propulsé sur l’assaillant. Déséquilibré, et soudain aveuglé par le dragon s’accrochant à son visage, l’elfe manqua largement son coup. Callum s’apprêtait à lancer un fulminis et à espérer que cela suffirait à couvrir sa fuite quand Rayla tomba de nulle part juste devant lui, armes en main. Le soulagement lui coupa presque les jambes.

Visiblement, l’intervention de deux de leurs compatriotes en sa défense avait décidé le groupe d’assassins, qui soudainement comptait deux membres supplémentaires, à reporter son exécution à un peu plus tard.

Le chef tenait Zym à bout de bras comme un chiot désobéissant, mais de l’autre main il pointait sa lame sur Rayla.

« Parle traîtresse. Qu’est-il advenu de Runaan ? D’où vient ce dragon ? Quand as-tu tourné le dos à Xadia ?

\- Ce dragon est Azymondias, fils de Tonnerre, répondit Rayla avec une voix tendue, hésitant entre impérieuse et implorante. Contrairement à ce que nous croyions, les humains n’ont pas détruit son œuf et aujourd’hui, ils souhaitent rendre le Prince des Dragons à sa mère.

\- Ne me fais pas rire. Les humains n’épargneraient pas un œuf, pas plus qu’ils ne souhaiteraient rendre un enfant à sa mère.

\- C’est la vérité !

\- Nous verrons cela. La Reine des Dragons reconnaîtra sans peine son fils. Maintenant, dépose tes armes et réponds aux autres questions. Qu’est-il advenu de Runaan ? Quand as-tu tourné le dos à Xadia ? »

Rayla sentit ses mains commencer à trembler. Avec un effort de concentration énorme, elle réussit à les calmer.

« J’ignore ce qu’il est advenu de Runaan. Et j’ai refusé de tuer le prince Ezran. Mais je n’ai pas tourné le dos à Xadia ! Le Prince des Dragons est vivant, une vengeance en son nom est absurde ! Toute vengeance est absurde. C’est pourquoi je mettrais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mettre fin au cycle de la violence.

\- Ce cycle s’arrêtera quand les humains cesseront d’utiliser la magie sombre, trancha froidement le chef. Dépose tes armes et écarte-toi. »

Comme Rayla restait un instant silencieuse, Callum renoua avec la panique. Si la situation dégénérait en un combat, ils n’auraient aucune chance. Zym était plein de bonne volonté, mais il restait un bébé qui savait à peine voler, lui-même ne connaissait que deux sorts, et encore, il n’avait jamais utilisé fulminis sans pierre primaire. Seule Rayla pourrait faire une différence, ou aurait pu, si ses adversaires avaient été moins nombreux.

Elle sembla arriver à la même conclusion. Réajustant sa prise sur ses armes, elle déclama :

« J’accompagne le Prince Callum du royaume humain de Katolis, envoyé en ambassade par le Roi Ezran pour retourner Azymondias à la Reine des Dragons. Elle seule peux juger de la légitimité de notre entreprise. »

Les elfes hésitèrent. En d’autres circonstances, cela aurait été suffisant. Ils les auraient escortés jusqu’à la Reine et accepté son jugement quel qu’il fût : les tuer sur le champ ou laisser Callum retourner dans son royaume. Si le chef de ce groupe avait été moins dogmatique, si un autre elfe avait eu le cran de s’opposer à lui, si la réputation de Rayla avait été meilleure…

« Nous retournerons le Prince à sa mère nous-mêmes et peut-être te graciera-t-elle. L’humain meurt.

\- Je ne vous laisserait pas faire.

\- Alors tu mourras avec lui, fit sombrement le chef.

\- Je suis déjà morte, » souffla Rayla, pour se le rappeler, pour se convaincre de se lancer dans un combat à l’issue inévitable.

Elle attaqua la première, un coup fulgurant, avec l’arrière de la lame, droit sur le bras tenant encore Zym. Son adversaire fut contraint de le relâcher pour l’esquiver sans perdre l’équilibre. Le petit dragon s’apprêtait à reprendre le combat quand Rayla le souleva du pied et l’envoya en arrière, tout en parant une riposte.

Callum réceptionna Zym avec bien moins de grâce qu’il n’était prêt à avouer. Pour sa défense, il avait été pris par surprise alors qu’il débattait la meilleure manière de lancer fulminis sans toucher Rayla. Le dragon sous un bras, il leva la main gauche pour tracer la rune en direction de la lancière. Son allonge signifiait qu’il avait moins de risque de toucher son amie, non ?

Sauf que la lancière le chargea sans attendre la fin de son sort et il ne dut son salut qu’à l’intervention in extremis de Rayla qui détourna la pointe de l’arme vers la terre puis, du même mouvement, se propulsa pieds en avant vers l’elfe elle-même.

Callum libéra l’éclair dans l’autre direction.

Le brusque éclat de son propre sort l’aveugla tout en même temps que son énergie, drainée par des courants intérieurs, s’échappa de ses doigts. Surpris, les elfes rompirent en désordre, fuyant la décharge comme ils pouvaient. Rayla profita de ce répit momentané pour faire reculer sa propre adversaire de manière à pouvoir se tourner vers Callum et Zym :

« Fuyez ! »

Puis, avant que Callum n’eût le temps de répondre « Pas sans toi », trois elfes revinrent à la charge et Rayla dut leur consacrer toute son attention.

Zym rugit de toute la puissance d’un bébé dragon. L’air trembla, mais les combattants ne cessèrent pas leurs assauts. Un des deux elfes arrivés ensuite, et resté jusque-là en retrait, eut cependant un changement de cœur en l’entendant ; il se jeta dans la mêlée, retenant le bras de son chef.

La stupéfaction figea tout le monde, mais Rayla fut la première à se reprendre. Elle échangea un hochement de tête hésitant, mais oh combien reconnaissant, à celui qui venait d’intervenir pour elle, puis fit volte-face. Si rapidement que Callum ne la vit même pas ranger une de ses armes, elle le prit par le bras qui ne tenait pas Zym et l’entraîna au même rythme à travers la forêt.

Les elfes ne les poursuivirent pas.

 

Rayla était de mauvaise humeur. Ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné que plusieurs de ses compatriotes avaient essayé de la tuer, mais pas très réconfortant pour l’autre personne que lesdits compatriotes avaient essayé de tuer.

Zym s’était rapidement endormi après qu’ils eussent arrêté de courir. Un sapin aux branches harmonieusement déformées pour offrir un abri aux vagabonds avait été jugé l’endroit idéal pour passer la nuit par Rayla. Cependant, malgré tout ce qu’il avait envie du confort familier du sommeil, Callum était encore bien trop agité par les événements pour pouvoir dormir. Qu’il y eût des elfes qui refusaient catégoriquement d’écouter Rayla quand elle prêchait la paix l’inquiétait grandement, tant pour leur but final que Rayla elle-même. Les humains étaient une chose, il pouvait leur parler avec l’autorité de la royauté, mais les elfes le dénigreraient sans état d’âme s’il venait à intervenir.

Rayla ruminait elle aussi, le visage froncé et le regard fixé sur les environs à travers les aiguilles. Malgré ce que le chef du groupe de sombrelune avait pu dire, ils n’avaient pas attaqué pour tuer, en témoignait son absence de blessure. Du moins, par pour la tuer elle. Aucune circonstance atténuante n’aurait sauvé Callum. Aucune plaidoirie, ni de Zym, ni d’elle. Même Ahmet n’avait agi que dans l’intérêt du Prince des Dragons, sans aucun regard pour l’humain qui l’accompagnait.

Si le geste de Callum ne pouvait les convaincre de donner une seconde chance aux humains, qui pouvait ? Rayla ne pouvait faire taire les doutes murmurant que leur quête était vaine. Et si la Reine ne reconnaissait pas les bonnes intentions d’Ezran et Callum ? Et si, même en les reconnaissant, elle les jugeait insuffisantes ? Et si Azymondias, en grandissant, oubliait la gentillesse et la dévotion des princes ? Et si Ezran échouait à faire entendre raison à ses sujets ?

Et si le manque de confiance que les siens avaient en elle leur coûtait la réussite ?

Pour dissiper le silence qui lui pesait de plus en plus, Callum avança :

« Est-ce que… Sur une échelle entre toi et le type à la couronne de tresse, à quel point l’elfe moyen est ouvert au changement ? »

Rayla soupira profondément. Elle quitta sa position de vigile pour se laisser tomber assise sur le sol, les jambes repliées contre son torse.

« Comme Ahmet, je pense. »

Au froncement de sourcils consterné de Callum, elle développa :

« L’elfe qui s’est interposé. Je discutais avec Nessaï et lui avant de venir vous rejoindre.

\- Oh. C’est plutôt positif donc. Je veux dire, il s’est interposé après tout.

\- Parce que c’était ce que Zym voulait. Il a dû se dire qu’il valait mieux laisser la Reine des Dragons s’occuper de toi quand tu révèleras inévitablement tes intentions néfastes.

\- Mes intentions néfastes ?

\- Il ne croit pas vraiment en la bonté de cœur des humains. Entreprendre un dangereux voyage vers Xadia juste pour retourner un enfant à sa mère ? Non, il doit avoir une motivation cachée.

\- Je… Je pensais la même chose des elfes avant de te rencontrer, avoua maladroitement Callum.

\- Alors mettons qu’on est à égalité, » grommela Rayla.

Sentant le moral ambiant se plomber encore plus, Callum s’empressa de changer de sujet :

« Qu’est-ce que c’est Uxor Noctis ?

\- Une étoile de la constellation du phœnix, répondit facilement Ralya. On l’utilise pour se repérer de nuit, avec Primus Draco… »

Instinctivement, elle déploya sa lame et se mit à dessiner les formes sur le tapis d’aiguille pour illustrer ses propos. Callum se déplaça à côté d’elle pour avoir une meilleure vue. Le schéma était grossier, mais il replaça la plupart des explications de Rayla avec les noms utilisés à Katolis.

Jusqu’à ce que, sans signe avant-coureur, elle s’arrêtât au milieu d’une phrase. Puis s’enquit avec un ton presque suspicieux :

« Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas demandé ça avant que je parte en reconnaissance ?

\- Je n’allais pas partir sans toi, répondit Callum en haussant une épaule.

\- Bien sûr que si tu allais partir sans moi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t’ai dit de reprendre la route sans moi si je n’étais pas revenue au lever des étoiles si tu n’étais pas censé reprendre la route sans moi ?

\- C’était plus dramatique ? » hasarda Callum.

Il n’aimait pas vraiment la direction que prenait la conversation et la mine sombre de Rayla ne faisait rien pour le rassurer. Sûr, le sujet était inévitable, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être indésirable.

« Je pense que l’événement de tout à l’heure a prouvé qu’on ne pouvait pas traverser Xadia sans toi, lança-t-il dans une tentative de désamorçage.

\- Callum, quel est le but de notre mission ? fit gravement Rayla.

\- Ramener Zym à sa mère.

\- Et... ?

\- Et que ce soit moi qui le fasse pour prouver la bonne volonté des humains, admit Callum.

\- Donc, tu conclus que qui n’est pas nécessaire à la réussite de notre mission ? »

Refusant obstinément de reconnaître la logique de cette position, Callum revint à son premier argument :

« Pas nécessaire, sauf pour nous empêcher de nous perdre –

\- Tu risquerais moins de te perdre si tu me demandais de t’expliquer les directions !

\- … de nous faire tuer, de mourir de faim, de mourir d’intoxication alimentaire, de nous faire refouler par les gardes de la Reine des Dragons et j’en passe. »

Rayla sentit la frustration la gagner ; sa main droite se crispa sur la garde de son arme et elle lutta contre l’envie de s’arracher les cheveux de l’autre. Ce n’était pourtant pas si dur à comprendre ! Pour rassembler la patience nécessaire, elle se rappela que Callum était un prince qui avait été couvé toute sa vie et pas un assassin éduqué aux sermons de Runaan.

« Je peux faciliter la mission. Mais si tu meurs ou es séparé indéfiniment de Zym d’une autre façon, nous avons échoué. Et rien n’est plus important que réussir cette mission. Alors la prochaine fois que je te dis de fuir, tu fuis.

\- Mais je ne suis plus inutile maintenant ! contra Callum avec passion, mais à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Zym. Je peux lancer des sorts pour t’aider à combattre.

\- C’est exactement le contraire de ce qu’on cherche à faire ! rétorqua Rayla, elle aussi chuchotant. Qui va croire que tu viens en paix si tu commences à te battre contre tous les gens que tu croises ?

\- Alors moi je ne peux pas, mais toi tu peux ?

\- C’était un cas de force majeur ! Ils t’auraient tué.

\- Mais si c’est toi qui es menacée de mort, ce n’est pas un cas de force majeur ?

\- Non ! Et ils ne m’auraient pas tuée de toute façon !

\- Il a littéralement dit qu’il allait te tuer !

\- Il n’était pas littéral ! Il espérait juste que ma punition serait la mort. Mais comme Zym est vraiment le Prince des Dragons, ça n’arrivera jamais. »

Cela eut le mérite de calmer Callum, ce qui, subséquemment, calma Rayla.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu risquerais ? demanda-t-il lentement.

\- Je perdrais mon statut d’assassin, pour sûr, répondit Rayla avec un haussement d’épaule désintéressé. Probablement une forme d’exil si je suis jugée par les miens. Je ne connais pas la Reine des Dragons, mais j’imagine qu’elle serait plus clémente. »

Silencieux, Callum reporta son regard sur les schémas stellaires ; il avait beaucoup à réfléchir.

L’idée que Rayla pût perdre son statut alors qu’elle faisait indéniablement une bonne action lui semblait le comble de l’injustice. Logiquement, ramener la paix entre les humains et Xadia devrait leur apporter la reconnaissance de tous, à l’exception peut-être des gens comme Viren dont la reconnaissance n’importait pas, mais il commençait à penser que les elfes sombrelune étaient particuliers.

En même temps, était-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose de perdre son statut d’assassin ? Plus important, Rayla le voyait-elle comme une mauvaise chose ? Et l’exil… Sûr, les sombrelune étaient son peuple mais un peuple qui rejetait les siens pour avoir protégé des innocents était-il vraiment un peuple dont l’avis devrait compter ? Une Rayla exilée pourrait devenir garde du corps attitrée d’Ezran, qui lui ferait tous les honneurs qu’elle méritait. Oui, quelques fussent les conséquences qui attendaient Rayla, entre Azymondias, Ezran et lui, ils pourraient sans doute l’aider à en tirer le meilleur.

À côté de lui, Rayla soupira. Puis, doucement, sans le regarder, elle dit :

« Avant de s’engager dans une mission, les assassins sombrelune renoncent à la vie, en quelque sorte. Beaucoup trouvent ça extrême, surtout les aileciel, mais c’est comme ça qu’on vit. Quelque chose plus importante que la vie de notre cible est forcément plus importante que celle de ses assassins. Et, non seulement notre mission est la plus importante que je n’aurais jamais, je préfère… je préfère mourir pour vous protéger, pour essayer de mettre fin au cycle de la haine, que pour le renforcer. »

Elle marqua une courte pause afin de garder le contrôle de sa voix.

« Ce que je veux dire, c’est que si nous échouons parce que Zym et toi avez voulu me sauver, je ne pourrais plus regarder ni elfe, ni dragon, ni humain en face. »

Comme plus tôt, le premier instinct de Callum fut de chercher une faille dans ce raisonnement. L’idée de mourir pour une cause plus grande ne lui était pas étrangère, sa propre mère l’ayant portée à conclusion, mais la manière dont Rayla considérait cela comme un juste état des choses plutôt qu’un manquement tragique le perturbait. Il y avait, il sentait, une réponse à faire. Sur les vies irremplaçables, le futur toujours ouvert, la cause plus grande toujours réalisable… Une réponse qui, malheureusement, échappait juste à ses capacités de rhétorique.

À la place, parce que se taire n’était pas une option, il dit :

« Rayla, ta mort ne peux pas avoir un effet positif dans toute cette histoire. Tu crois que Zym et moi, et Ez, ne haïront pas ceux qui l’auraient causée ?

\- Je… Ce n’est pas… »

Rayla força un semblant de contenance à travers sa gorge nouée.

« Je voulais juste te donner une explication. Comme je te l’ai dit, personne ne va vouloir me tuer maintenant que nous sommes dans Xadia. La plupart des elfes n’essayeront même pas de te tuer toi une fois qu’ils te verront avec Zym, juste de vous amener sous bonne escorte devant la Reine des Dragons.

\- Me voilà rassuré, railla Callum.

\- Tu lui ramènes son fils, elle ne va pas te manger. »

Elle y mit toute sa sincérité, histoire de se persuader elle-même. Au fond d’elle, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de croire que réunir Azymondias à sa mère était la partie la plus aisée de l’affaire. Et dire qu’il y avait deux semaines à peine elle pensait que ce pourrait être la panacée ! Combien elle avait été naïve. Runaan lui-même n’avait pas voulu l’écouter ; qui d’autre pourrait bien se laisser convaincre par une fille de lâches, un assassin raté ?

Ezran et Callum, eux, étaient des princes. Leurs avis avaient un poids, leur voix de la portée. Azymondias, tout bébé qu’il était, pourrait au moins plaider leur cause auprès de sa mère. Alors qu’elle n’était même pas capable de convaincre les siens de donner une chance à Callum.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil en coin à son ami, qui l’observait toujours, et se rappela sa détermination. Pour rendre un enfant à sa mère, pour apaiser le cycle de la violence et pour permettre aux humains de retrouver un monde en paix avec lui-même, elle n’abandonnerait jamais. Elle protégerait des dizaines de dragons et tout autant d’humains si c’était ce qu’il fallait, et elle implorerait ses semblables autant de fois que cela leur prendrait pour comprendre.

« Ne t’en fais pas, promit-elle avec un sourire, je te ramènerai à Ezran sain et sauf. Avec, si on y arrive, un ou deux livres sur la magie céleste en prime. »

À ça, Callum s’illumina.

Ils s’endormirent apaisés, chacun résolu à affronter les nouvelles épreuves qui les attendraient sur le chemin de la paix, même une fois Azymondias réuni avec sa mère.


End file.
